The Heart of Draco
by AzaleaSnape
Summary: Cedric's twin sister is going to hogwarts for the first time and unexpected love is ensured for her. Will it be love at first site or hate and then love, you'll just have to wait and see.  This is an OOC story, hope you like it.
1. Before going to Hogwarts

**I don't own any Harry Potter character in this story. I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean to me. But anyway I made this story because of a dream I had and it will come in the chapter. So yeah, read and review and again I hope you like it.**

**Here is the first chapter. It's an OOC story.**

It was a normal day at the Diggory house; everything was quiet for the morning. That was until Cedric woke up his sister for the quidditch world cup that they would be leaving for in a few hours.

Azalea was sleeping in like she always did when she heard her bedroom door open. Thinking it was my mother she went back to sleep, only to be awoken again by her bed shifting around. Azalea tried to ignore it but the thing that was on the bed besides her wouldn't stop moving around. Azalea finally had enough; she turned around to see what was making the bed move so much when she came face to face with her twin brother Cedric.

She almost screamed from shock when she saw him, because she wasn't expecting to see him in her bed. When Azalea came back to her senses, she was so mad at him for coming into her room, that she pushed him off the bed.

**Cedric's POV. (Before waking up Azalea)**

I awoke not remembering what today was, which might have to do with being half asleep, but when I looked at the time I was up in an instant. Remembering what today was I decided that I would go and wake up my sister so she could get ready. I was careful not to make a lot of noise, so I wouldn't wake my parents or my sister before I even got to wake her up. Once I got to her door I opened it a little to see if she was asleep, when I knew she was I opened it all the way, so I could get in. Carefully, I closed the door and walked over to her bed where she was, I crawled on the bed gently so not to wake her up yet.

But I didn't have the best luck that morning, because she turned around when I was about to wake her up. When she saw that there was someone in her bed she looked like she wanted to scream, but then when she realized it was me she looked like she wanted to kill me. My bad luck just got worse from there too, because she just had to push me off the bed, and let me just say that, that will hurt later.

**Normal POV.**

"What was that for?" asked Cedric, who was now standing and rubbing his butt to see if the pain would recede away.

"That was for coming into my room when I was asleep and for scaring me half to death." Azalea said, with her arms crossed and sitting up in her bed scowling at her twin.

"What is the reason you're in here anyway?" asked Azalea

"Don't you remember what today is Jess?" asked Cedric, who had stopped rubbing his butt.

"No. What did I forget about?" said Azalea, looking very confused.

"Ok I'll tell you. Today we are going to the Quidditch World Cup, now do you remember? That is way I was going to wake you up, so come on we only have a couple of hours before we have to leave. So go ahead and get dressed." said Cedric.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, thanks for telling me, now get out I need to change." Azalea said, while pushing her twin out of her room so she could change and get ready.

Once I was done getting ready (I was wearing all of the Bulgarian colors), I went down stairs to see who else was up. It was not much of a surprise to see mother already making breakfast, and father reading the daily profit. But what caught my eye was that Cedric was nowhere in sight, so when I didn't see him. I asked father where he was and he said he was outside on his broom. I left the room and went to grab my broom, and once I had it, I went outside to look for my brother. Which was not that hard to do to begin with because he was just sitting on his broom high in the air? When I found him I hopped on my broom and flew up to him.

**Sorry it's the end of the first chapter but there will be more soon and I'm not going to write when they go to the quidditch world cup, because I'm to lazy to do it. But in the beginning I was not going to do the first chapter like this so anyway please Read & Review.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry the next chapter is not up yet but I have writers bloke but anyway it would be helpful if you could give me some ideas. I have some of the next chapter done but I don't know what else to do, so if you have any idea for the next chapter please tell me and I might use them.**

**Thanks,**

**ItachiUchihaFangirl13**


End file.
